The Alliance (Luke 10)
The Alliance, is the ninth episode of Luke 10: Omega Alien. Plot It is nighttime at Luke’s house. Holly Tennyson is walking through the hallway and she peers through the window and sees that Luke and Keith are not in their room. She sighs and closes the door. Behind the door is Hex with glowing orange eyes. She screams and falls over. (Hex): I apologize, my dear. Our quarrel is not with you but with your son. Please forgive us. Trident walks up behind Hex this time wearing only metal pants showing off his ripped chest and his webbed barefeet. Just then a giant moth burst in through the window with Killer Moth on top of it. Killer Moth leaps off and grabs Holly her still screaming. He throws her onto the Mutant Moth and Trident leaps on as well. They fly out of the window. Hex leaves something on the ground and flies out after them. Meanwhile in space Vilgax is watching this. (Vilgax): Yes. Soon they will bring me the boy and I will get what’s mine. End Scene The sun is coming up and Luke and Keith are just walking through the door. (Luke): Do you feel a draft? (Keith): When you mention it... Luke runs down the hall. Keith walks after and finds him kneeling in front of the shattered window a piece of Holly’s shirt ripped. Suddenly fiery words appear on the ground. They read: “If you want her back be prepared to die-Hex, Trident, Killer Moth.” Luke stands up fiery determination in his face. Keith stares at the message. He flips open a red phone and calls Skyler. Luke clenches his fists. Skyler bursts in through the door a few minutes later. (Keith): Good, we’re all here. Luke activates the O-Megatrix and slaps down on the tower. Transformation sequence: Muscles increase. Orange fur covers his body. Eyes disappear and claws grow. Wildmutt roars sniffs the ground and leaps out the window with Skyler and Keith running after. ' ' Later they make it to an abandoned coal mine. Wildmutt stops at the entrance and waits for Skyler and Keith to catch up. The O-Megatrix flashes red and Luke times out. Luke stands up. (Luke): Let’s go. The trio come to a crossroads. (Luke): Let’s split up. (Skyler): No way, Luke. That’s exactly what they want. (Keith): We need to stay together. (Luke): We don’t know which way she is so if we split up we can cover more ground. Luke walks down one tunnel. Keith and Skyler look at each other. Then they split up and walk down a tunnel. Skyler uses her energy powers to light up the tunnel. She gasps when she bumps into a large hairy creature it turns around and the moth growls. Killer Moth sitting atop the Mutant Moth mount laughs. (Killer Moth): A shame I got you and not Tennyson. (Skyler): I won’t even ask how you found out his identity. Besides I’m more than match for you. (Killer Moth): Really? Killer Moth whips out a gun that shoots a glue like substance. Skyler deflects it with an energy shield. The Moth goes to bite her but she leaps back and fires a bolt of energy into the open mouth it grunts in pain as smoke billows out of it’s mouth. (Skyler): Is this really all you got? (Killer Moth): I will destroy you! The Moth leaps at her but she rolls underneath. (Skyler): You and what army? (Killer Moth, turning to face her): I’m glad you asked. Meet the newest and most powerful breed of Moth. A swarm of large moth spew out from behind Skyler and surround her she does her best to block their attacks but they eventually knock her out. Killer Moth stands over her and laughs again. End Scene Meanwhile, Keith is walking through a dark tunnel using a flashlight he almost trips over a large rock. He gets up but so does the rock revealing itself to be the Golem Hex summoned. The Golem smashes his fist into Keith knocking him to the ground. Keith struggles to get up when he sees a railroad track nearby. He absorbs the metal and manages to get free. He punches the Golem a couple times keeping it off balance. (Hex): Berdi Mordo Nata! Fire knocks into Keith knocking him down. Hex steps out of the shadows. (Hex): Ah, the brother. Keith stands up. (Keith): Oh, the cheesy magic show. Hex face gets angry he raises his hands. (Hex): Kauro ullara! Lightning arcs from Hex into Keith knocking him back. Keith stands up and dodges another bolt. He absorbs the stone and leaps at Hex only to be knocked aside by the Golem. He stands up and rolls out of the way of the Golem’s massive fist. He jumps on top of the Golem and smashes the head of the Golem. The body crumbles to dust. Keith then tackles Hex to the ground. Right before he punches him he is restrained by a sticky substance from behind. Killer Moth walks out of the shadows with Skyler strapped to the Moth. Keith stares weakly at Skyler. (Keith): Sk-sk-skyler...ugh. Keith falls unconscious as Killer Moth takes his limp body and straps it to the moth he then gingerly picks up Hex. End Scene Luke is running through a cave when he comes to a collapsed part of the tunnel. (Luke): Dead end. He spots a blue glow emanating from behind the rocks. (Luke): Maybe not. Luke dials up Grey Matter and transforms he squeezes past the rocks and falls into an underwater lake. He reverts in the water when he sees a giant shark coming to attack him. He transforms quickly into Ripjaws and punches the animal aside. Just then Trident swims behind him and puts his trident in front of Ripjaws holding it to his neck in an attempt to choke him. (Ripjaws): I should’ve known a lake in a cave would be where you hide. (Trident): I wasn’t hiding. I was biding time until I killed you. Ripjaws throws him off. (Ripjaws): Coward. Ripjaws face punches Trident stunning him and then sucker punches him in the gut. Ripjaws grabbed the trident and then pins Trident to the bottom of the lake. (Ripjaws): Where’s my mom!? (Trident): Check on the other side of this cave, hero. (Ripjaws): Another trap, I bet. Ripjaws smacks Trident with the butt of the trident knocking him unconscious. Ripjaws then swims up and walks into the next cave where he reverts. There he sees Holly bound and gagged. Hex and Killer Moth are standing there with his two unconscious partners. (Luke): Killer Moth, Hex and- Trident brushes past Luke and joins Killer Moth and Hex. (Luke): -Trident. Okay...you’ve got me. Now let my friends and my mother go. (Hex): Not yet, hero. (Trident): If you want them. Then hand over the O-Megatrix. (Luke): How do you know- (Killer Moth): Give it to us or we kill them! (Luke): Newsflash. It doesn’t come off. (Trident): Then we’ll cut it off. (???): No need for that, King of Atlantis. Just then Vilgax walks in the room with a devilish grin on his face. (Vilgax): I will take the boy from here. (Hex): That’s not the deal. (Killer Moth): We get to kill him first. (Vilgax): Not today. Killer Moth flies towards Vilgax who punches him knocking him out instantly. He pulls out a laser gun and fires it at Hex, hitting him in the chest he falls over. He turns to Trident and gives him a small gold necklace with a green gem in the center. (Trident): Our deal is finished, Vilgax. Don’t return to Earth or Atlantis. Trident leaves. Vilgax turns to Luke. (Luke): Who the hell are you? (Vilgax): I am Vilgax. That O-Megatrix is mine. It isn’t fit for a child. (Luke): Sorry, pal. If you want it you’ll pry it from my dead wrist. (Vilgax): That was the plan after all. Luke transforms. Ghostfreak phases past Vilgax and grabs Holly, Skyler and Keith leaving the cave. (Vilgax): COME BACK HERE! Outside of the cave Ghostfreak makes it to Nathan and his RV. (Nathan): I got your call. (Ghostfreak): Take these three. Some alien creep calling himself Vilgax is- The color drains from Nathan’s face. (Nathan, shaking): Did you say...Vilgax? Vilgax exits the cave and faces them. He frowns when he sees Nathan. (Vilgax): Tennyson. (Nathan): Stay away from my grandson, Vilgax. (Vilgax): Why am I not surprised. My oldest foe is the grandparent of my newest foe. No matter. I just get to kill both of you. Ghostfreak shifts to Diamondhead. (Diamondhead): Not today, Squidface.Today you lose. Diamondhead and Vilgax charge at each other. Thier fists collide and they gridlock. (Nathan): I can’t believe my eyes. My grandson...is about to go toe to toe with the most dangerous villain in the galaxy. But, can he win? TO BE CONTINUED Characters * Luke Tennyson * Keith Tennyson * Skyler Noel * Nathan Tennyson * Holly Tennyson Villains * Trident * Killer Moth * Hex * Vilgax Aliens Used * Wildmutt * Grey Matter * Ripjaws * Ghostfreak * Diamondhead Trivia * First season is almost done, yo. Category:Episodes